companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallschirmjäger Squad
|prereq = Luftwaffe Tactics: Fallschirmjager Infiltration |production_struc = None |reinforce_cost = |health = |weapon = Karabiner 98 Kurz Bolt-Action Rifle |num_slots = 5 |speed = 3 m/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 4 |abilities = Camouflage * Passive ability * The unit will enter this state once in cover and cease moving or firing. * Costs nothing Panzerfaust * A squad member will shot a Panzerfaust a the targeted unit. * Costs to activate * Cooldown: 15 seconds Throw Incendiary Grenade * Throws a grenade that does constant damage over time. Will kill infantry, especially those garrisoned in buildings. * Requires the Incendiary Grenades Global Upgrade from the Panzer Elite Headquarters. * Costs * Cooldown: 240 seconds Sprint * 50% resistance to Suppression. The squad moves at running speed regardless of cover. * Costs nothing. * Duration: 15 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. |num_upgrades = 1 |upgrades = FG42 * Equips the unit with four FG42 Rifles, making it excellent against any infantry. * Costs * Takes 30 seconds to install. }} Fallschirmjäger is an Axis Infantry unit field by the Panzer Elite featured in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Game Info Fallschirmjäger (German for Fallschirm as "parachute" and Jäger as "hunter" or "light infantry") are the German Airborne Infantry and German paratroopers of the Axis force fielded by the Panzer Elite. Fallschirmjägers can deploy once the Luftwaffe Tactics is chosen. Unlike most infantry, Fallschirmjägers can not only be called in as off map reinforcement, but they can also be deployed instantly into the heat of battle by selecting the deployment cursor on buildings (making them highly efective raiders or emergency reinforcements in maps with high amounts of buildings like Villers Bocage and Montherne). Fallschirmjägers are made up of a squad of 4 highly trained and well armed airborne infantry. When called in, most of them are armed with the regular Kar98 rifle. Fallschirmjägers, which assault capabilities are only second to Stormtroopers. They are undoubtly the 2nd best Axis infantry in Company of Heroes, yet very fragile still. They are also the only infantry unit that can access the heavy assault rifle - The FG42 automatic rifle, that uses the 7.92mm/57mm round of the Kar98 rifle, giving them superior firepower and excellent combat capability, and also because they make excellent raiding and shock troops. They can also fire the disposable Panzerfaust, powerful 140mm rocket propelled shaped charge weapon that pack 800 grams of TNT and Hexagon explosive capable of knocking out most Allies tanks and vehicles and the Fallschirmjägers are also armed with special incendiary grenades known as anti-building incendiary grenade, it is a slow burning device that can slowly burn buildings and base structures. The anti building incendiary grenade not only can take out infantry in structures but also prevents anyone who tries to take refuge into that particular building. Beside their weapons, Fallschirmjäger can hide in cover because of their passive camouflage ability as long as they are not involved in combat or movement As they have good combat capability, Fallschirmjägers can be excellent support for armoured vehicle, or just as a great assault troopers, If upgraded with the FG42 automatic rifle they can be used aggressively to repel most anti-tank units. They also are tough enough to take on allies heavy assault infantry (Commandos, Paratroopers, Rangers etc.). They can also be dropped behind enemy lines and used as harassment unit as they can undergo anti-tank and anti-buildings combat role, disrupting the enemy logistics or base of operation. Their good combat capability and heavy firepower make the Fallschirmjäger a good harassment and fast combat unit. Weakness Following the main basic rule of most Axis infantry, they are small in numbers. They can be overwhelmed by a larger force of infantry such as Riflemen Squad, Paratroopers, Infantry Section and other. Their rough equivalent is the British Commandos, which are cheaper and have greater numbers, Their Camouflage ability is easily disrupted as it requires them to stand completely still. Axis Commanders are advised to deploy at least 2 squad of Fallschirmjäger to increase their combat capability and survivability if they are to undergo harassment duty, and FG42's are a must and are very costly 75 munitions. Fallschirmjager squads should avoid direct combat if they are in a disadvantageous state. Like all infantry, Fallschirmjäger are vulnerable to enfilade fire, artillery strike and direct fire from vehicles. Category:Infantry Category:Panzer Elite Units Category:Luftwaffe Tactics